


Together we're unlimited

by swallowthewhale



Series: Killervibe Week [12]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Evil AU, Supervillains, evil killervibe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 04:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15016307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swallowthewhale/pseuds/swallowthewhale
Summary: Vibe is nothing but a pain in Caitlin's ass. Too bad he keeps showing up in the middle of her heists.Killervibe Fanfic Week 2018: Supervillains





	Together we're unlimited

Living in Central City, you couldn’t not hear about Vibe. He’s on the front page of the paper more often than not, a shadowy figure wreathed in the vibrant blue of his breaches as he faced off against the Flash. He’s the de-facto head of Central City’s meta crime network, and was as elusive as he was dangerous. Caitlin didn’t think a little cat burglary would draw his attention until he stepped out of the shadows in the alleyway next to the jewelry store Caitlin is currently robbing. 

“Vibe,” Caitlin says in warning, shifting so her bag of stolen goods is behind her.

“Relax,” Vibe says, amused. “I’m not here to take your haul.”

Caitlin doesn’t relax. “What do you want then?”

He smiles, teeth white against his dark skin. “You,” he says. “You’re strong, powerful, smart. I could use someone with your skills. And you could use backup.”

“Why should I trust you?” Caitlin sneers.

Vibe smiles wider. “I didn’t say you should, Caitlin Snow.” And he steps backwards into a breach and disappears.

Caitlin gapes at nothing for a moment before she hears sirens, curses, and hastily runs off to her getaway car. She yanks off the white wig she's wearing while jamming her keys into the ignition. How the hell did he know who she was?

Caitlin doesn’t see Vibe for several weeks, but does some research in the meantime. He’s po werful and deadly, clever and calculating, and has the irritating ability to know just about everything before it happens. Caitlin hates him and his stupid smile.

Vibe pops up again in the middle of Caitlin’s carefully planned Central City Museum job, strolling around the corner casually while Caitlin struggles to disarm the security system. He bumps her by the shoulder and taps in the code while Caitlin sputters in outrage.

“Thought about my offer?” he asks as Caitlin stalks past him toward the display.

“What offer?” Caitlin hisses. “You didn’t actually offer anything.”

“Aw,” he says. “I’m hurt. I offered you a partnership.”

Caitlin actually stops short. “You didn’t say that.”

She sees the security guard running toward them at the same time Vibe says, “Nope,” and shoulder checks her through a breach to the other side of the city. Caitlin makes her way back to her apartment, seething, only to find a neatly wrapped package with a bow in front of her door. It’s the diamond from the museum, and a note that says “we’ll talk later.”

Caitlin throws the note away.

They continue this pattern for months, with Vibe showing up at Caitlin’s jobs, often breaching her to random places throughout the city but always leaving her the pricey jewels she was after. He infuriates her and likes to tease her with his secret identity, which Caitlin works relentlessly to figure out. But despite herself, Caitlin actually sort of _likes_ him. Which is annoying, too.

“You, know the offer still stands,” Vibe says casually one day when he pops up out of nowhere, watching as Caitlin carefully loads loose diamonds into her bag.

“What offer?” Caitlin asks absently.

When he doesn’t answer, she looks up.

“Oh, _that_ offer,” Caitlin says dryly. “Why should I accept when you show up during my jobs anyway?”

He crowds against her back. “You’d be sad if I stopped showing up.”

Caitlin tips her nose up. “It would save me the trouble of trekking back from wherever random place you decide to shove me,” she says cooly.

Vibe breaches her to a different fucking universe (“It was a joke! A joke!”) and Caitlin completely ignores him for an entire month.

“I said I was sorry,” Vibe says petulantly from the other side of her door.

Caitlin opens it, in jeans and one of Ronnie’s old t-shirts, to scowl at him. “Fine,” she says.

His eyebrows lift. “Fine?”

Caitlin grabs the lapel of his jacket to haul him in and slam her mouth against his. “I hate you,” she hisses, and yanks the googles of his face.

Cisco grins, and Caitlin doesn’t have much time to take in the dark, expressive eyes, or the affectionate look in them before he’s pushing her up against the door and kissing her again, dirtier and deeper. “Cisco Ramon,” he pants into her mouth.

Caitlin blinks. “What?”

Cisco pulls her into her apartment. “I figure you should know my name if we’re going to be partners.”

_One Year Later_

Killer Frost strokes one finger along Julian's cheek, drops of sweat freezing to his skin. His eyes dart between her and the other man in the room, a dark shadow behind Killer Frost. He’s only heard rumors of them, wasn’t even sure if they existed, but he's pretty sure now that he won't be living to tell anyone about it.

Vibe takes a step forward into the dim light cast by the bare lightbulb hanging in the center of the cell. Julian shivers. Vibe’s mask obscures his eyes and the only emotion Julian can read off him is indifference.

“Tell us," Vibe commands. “It’s easier if we don’t have to force you.”

Killer Frost pouts at Vibe over her shoulder. “I can't have fun with him?”

Vibe grins. “I’m sure we’ll get what we want from him,” he says vaguely. 

This seems to satisfy Killer Frost, though, who turns back to Julian with a gleam in her eyes. “Tell us,” she purrs.

He gulps. “I don't know his name,” Julian says. “He always wears the mask.”

Killer Frost stalks around his chair, hand grazing his shoulders and sucking the heat out. His teeth start to chatter. “See, I don't believe you,” she whispers into his ear from behind.

“His name is Barry Allen!” Julian shouts, flinching away from Killer Frost’s hand.

She straightens with a frown, looking up at Vibe. “That was way too easy,” she says in a very normal, not-Killer Frost voice. "Now what?"

Vibe shrugs, steps forward and takes Julian’s upper arm in a vice grip. He stands stock-still for a moment, staring off into the distance, before letting go. “That’s about it. You can have fun with him if you want."

“No, please," Julian says desperately. “I can still be helpful, I swear!”

Killer Frost groans. “Ugh, I’m bored. Can't I just turn him into a popsicle now?”

Vibe brushes her cheek with his knuckles. “Do whatever you like, he’s nothing of consequence. I’ll see you later.” He opens a breach, hops through, and vanishes.

Killer Frost leans over Julian, smiling, and wraps her hands around his neck. “This was fun,” she says. “Let’s do it again some time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to ciscoscaitlin for her [evil killervibe headcanons](https://ciscoscaitlin.tumblr.com/post/171449264903/killervibe-au-headcanons)!


End file.
